The Golden Trial: Book 1 in the Heroes of Ages series
by LinkF0rLife
Summary: Impa jr. takes on the Golden Trial attempting to become chief of her tribe; the Sheikah. Little does she know that it will change her life forever. Updates every Sunday. Link x OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: In this fanfiction I have created some fake family relations so if you are not a fan of those DON'T READ THIS STORY. This story takes place in Breath of the Wild's world but has a couple of Skyward Sword characters in it such as Fi, Ghirahim, and Impa. The main character is Impa jr. who is the daughter of the original Impa so I will refer to the original Impa as "Mother" to keep things clear. I will try to post a chapter every Sunday. This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's not the best. Sorry for the short chapter.

Chapter 1 – Birthday

"Honey time to wake up! It is your fourteenth birthday today! Don't want to miss all your presents do you?" mother called.

"Coming mom!", I said cheerfully. When I went downstairs I was greeted by my best friend Paya. She then covered my eyes with her hands and guided me over to the other side of the room. When she uncovered them I saw a beautiful cake covered in silver frosting that read "Happy 14th Birthday Impa!" in purple frosting. "You guys made this? It's wonderful!", I said.

"To be honest Paya did most of the work," Mother said.

"O, um I just hope you like it ," Paya said in a slightly worried tone. I need to investigate her strange behavior. I push the thought aside. Now is a time for partying! So we started singing and dancing and eating party snacks.

When the party slowed down my mother announced it was time to open presents.

"This one is from me," Paya handed me a purple box with a red bow. Inside was a six-inch long dagger with a golden hilt encrusted with emeralds and rubies. Even the sheath had a sheikah symbol hand-sewn onto it.

"It's absolutely gorgeous!", I exclaim.

"While I just hope it is useful", Paya said.

"Useful for what?", I ask.

"Impa, sweety you are going to take on the Golden Trial. The Golden Trial is a trial that every heir to the throne must complete in order to be deemed worthy of being chief. It consists of three parts; one year away from home in the wild, a maze, and a final battle. I am having you start later today because I believe you are ready,"Mother explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start this chapter I would like to thank my best friend for helping me make this character and this story. Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Chapter 2 - Preparation

"Let me get this straight. I have to take on a trial and leave home for a year?", I ask.

"Yes you do. Trust me, you are ready," Mother said,"You are the best fighter out of everyone under twenty in this village."

"Ugh, I need a break. May I open the rest of my presents now?", I ask.

"Yes you may," Mother said. I opened an assortment of presents and got a Shiekah bow along with fire, ice, shock, and bomb arrows and a Sheikah shield embellished with sapphires.

"Mother, may I leave the house and take a final magic lesson before I leave? I want to be sure my magic is at It's best," I ask

"Yes, Corian thought you would want a final lesson so he prepared one for you. He is waiting on the field near the general store," Mother said.

"Ok," I said and without another word I took of excited as I love using magic and study hard to learn every chant and phrase.

All of a sudden I feel a piercing gaze peer into me. "Someone is watching me. I can feel it," I whispered to myself. I ran as fast as I could sprinting to the field. Since it is mid-fall the field had no crops.

When I reach the field Corian asks me,"Impa why are you running?"

"I'm just excited," I fib not wanting to worry my old mentor. "So what type of magic am I going to work on first?".

"Defensive magic. Show me a shield,"Corian says.

"Ok ," I say. I spread my arms out and chant,"Si Ti Soka Tiki Sor Nami," a blue shield made of solid light appears in front of my hands.

"Great job. Next, try a Sheikah sphere."

"Uzzamo Sarki Eausi," I chant and a blue sphere forms in my hands. I force the sphere to a flower and upon impact it explodes.

"Now perform healing magic,"Corian says.

I walk over to the flower (or at least what was left of it) and mutter,"Hici Sumarb Phacimi." The flower's stem regrew and six purple petals appeared.

"Excellent performance today Impa. You may return home now I wish you luck during your trial."

"Bye Corian. I'll see you... eventually." I walk over into the general store and buy carrots, lettuce, eggs, and butter. I gave the clerk a silver rupee. As soon as I step outside I sense the piercing gaze again. I take a couple steps forward and suddenly I feel a sharp pain on the side of my leg. Iturn around to see that an arrow had just nicked me. I yelp in pain and still manage to yell,"Who's there! Show yourself!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you DragonTamer8for your support. The magic "lesson" was mostly just me showing you guys the basic magic Impa could use. Sorry if it felt super rushed!

Chapter 3- Assassin

I mutter "Uzzamo Sarki Eausi," and a blue sheikah sphere appears in my hands. I saw an incredibly slight rustle in the trees near the plateau at our village and I shot the sphere in the path of the movement. The sphere exploded and I heard a yelp of pain. The body of a Yiga clan assassin fell to the ground about ten yards in front of me. I sprint over to him as fast as I can with a hurt leg and hold my dagger to his neck.

"Why are you here? Who sent you?" I added a bit of magic into my words forcing him to answer my questions truthfully.

I could tell he was struggling to resist my magic but despite his struggles he blurted out,"Ghirahim sent me to kill you." I was startled from hearing the name of my father and loosened my grip on him. The assassin soon overpowered me and began slashing at me with his vicious sickle but I blocked his slashes with my shield. He lost his footing and fell over backward. I drove my dagger through his stomach and he disappeared into purple smoke leaving behind two bunches of bananas and fifty rupees. I picked those up and limped home.

When I arrived home I my mother said, "O my goodness! What happened to your leg?"

A Yiga assassin sent by Ghirahim tried to kill me and nicked me with an arrow. I took care of him easily though," I said. Then I sat on the couch and whispered,"Hici Sumarb Phacimi," and healed myself.

"Well I'm glad your ok," Mother said. "You will leave at noon," Mother said. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 11:30 a.m. So I walked over to the cooking pot near the store and cooked two salads and two omelets using the things I had bought from the store earlier. I stored these in a little wooden box that magicaly keeps my food fresh and warm. Then I hurried home worried I would not have enough time to say goodbye to everyone. I walk inside to see that it is noon. My mother guided me outside to the entrance of the village. Now was time to say goodbye to everybody.

The villagers all said goodbye. I started to tear up as these are the only people I have ever known.

"Keep strong and cast on," Corian said. I started crying.

"I'll really really really really miss you Impa," Paya said. By this time I was bawling. Paya had been my best friend since we were really little.

"Let the eye of the sheikah strengthen and protect you," Mother said. I couldn't help it. Tears were streaming down my face. I walked down the pathway and Mother shouted,"I love you Impa!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- Stranger

I walk down the pathway between two steep hills and walk about a mile to find an enemy camp with three moblins and two lizalfos.

"O great," I mutter. The moblins had clubs and the lizalfos had bows. I shot a bomb arrow killing two of the moblins. This angered the other mosters and they charged toward me. I drew my dagger and ran at a lizalfos. I blocked all his shots and stabbed him causing him to disappear into purple smoke. I swung my dagger in an arc and sliced the stomach of the lizalfos that was about to jump on me. Poof. He disappeared. I turned to look at the moblin but it was too late.

The moblin swung his club and it hit me straight in chest. My chest exploded in pain, I heard a disgusting snap, and I flew backward into the grassy plain. I took out my bow but the moblin stood on my left. The piercing pain caused me drop my weapon and I was left helpless.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die on my first day," I whispered to myself. When the moblin was about to crush me with his club I heard a HYAAAH! Someone had just driven a sword through the moblin's stomach. The moblin looked back at the knight and disappeared.

As soon as the moblin was gone the young man crouched by my side. He had golden hair barely showing under his navy blue hood. He wore a blue tunic and tan pants. He didn't look a day over seventeen.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I lied. I tried to get up but yelped in pain as I fell down again.

"You are not ok," he said. He felt my chest and said,"Three broken ribs." Then he looked at how my ankle was twisted in a strange direction and said,"By the looks of it a broken ankle too. Let's get to a safe place before night falls." He glanced around nervously. "Try again to stand," he said. I tried to stand up and when I was about to fall over again he caught me and said."Put your arm on my shoulders and try not putting weight on your bad foot."

We hobbled over to an outcropping of rock and decided to stay there. I sat against a rock and rested while the young man gathered firewood. He came back and started a fire then said,"I can heal you if you want. You're in no shape to perform magic."

"What! That's impossible! I thought hylians couldn't learn magic!" I exclaimed.

"It's not as much of magic as it is an ability,"he said.

"I guess you can heal me then," I said. He walked over to me and stuck his hand over my ankle. Pale blue light washed over it. I could feelthe bones mending back together. Then he abruptly said,"That look in your eyes. You are confused. Ask me anything you want."

"Why do trust me?How did you get your power to heal? What is your name?" I blurted out.

"I trust you because you seem incredibly innocent. I received my power to heal from a zora I knew. Sadly she passed away one hundred and five years ago. But may I ask you your name first?"

"My name is Impa Asylum. I am the future chief of the sheikah , did you say ONE HUNDERED AND FIVE YEARS AGO?"

"Yes I did," he said.

"That means you must be Link!" I said.

"I am. But you may know me as Zelda's own appointed knight or even the hero of hyrule."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Lynel

"Wait, what? Your Link? Like the Link? That's impossible! Everyone said you died a long time ago nobly protecting the princess from a swarm of guardians," I said really fast blending my words together. "It really is a pleasure meeting you. But if I may ask, how do you still look only seventeen years old?"

"While after I 'fell' to the guardians I was taken to the shrine of resurrection. There I slept for one hundred years. Resting in the shrine of resurrection seems to have completely stopped my aging process. I won't be dying to age any time soon!" Link explained.

"Whoa," was all I could manage to say. He was a celebrity, my idol. His combat skills are legendary. He moved on to heal my ribs. It was then that I noticed a piece of technology hanging from his waist. The Sheikah slate! I had read about this very advanced piece of technology It grants the user many powerful abilities.

When he was done healing me, we saw a rustle in the forest near our camp. I saw the hoof of a giant centaur.

"A lynel," I whispered, "only one of the strongest beasts in Hyrule."

"We can take it on easily," Link said.

I've never fought a lynel before!" I exclaimed.

"It's not that bad," Link said,"You can pelt it with arrows. I will take care of the rest. Just make sure you don't hit me with one of your arrows!"

"Don't worry. I've shot a bow before," I replied. Together we charge toward the lynel catching it's attention. We drew the monster out from the forest and began the fight.

"Watch out for that sword," Link said. We both took out our bows and pelted the giant beast in a shower of arrows. When the centaur was stunned Link sprinted over to it and mounted it. He began slashing the back of it's neck. When he was about to be bucked off the lynel he backflipped and shot the lynel three times before landing perfectly on the ground.

"Link watch out!" I yelled but the lynel's sword had barely missed his arm. Link winced slightly as the sword's heat burned a hole in the sleeve of his tunic. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yep", He responded. Then the lynel was about to cut me in half.

I parried and muttered "Uzzamo Sarki Eausi." The sheikah sphere hit the lynel in the face. This did major damage and the lynel reared up onto his hind legs and disappeared into purple smoke. Not long after Link collasped.

"What happened?" I asked rushing to his side.

"Just exhausted," He said while returning to his feet," I haven't slept in a week."

"Let's just get back to our camp," I said. When we retuned "home" I said,"You are exhausted. Have some rest. I will take the first night watch."

"Thank you" He said and immediately conked out.

"Wow," I said after a couple of minutes," He really was tired." It was then that I just felt black. All I could see was black.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is a bit later than usual. I had holiday chaosHope you had a great Christmas and a happy New Year!

Chapter 6: Father

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes afraid of what I might see. When I finally did open them I didn't see the outcropping of rock we camped under. I didn't see Link either. Instead I saw the cold, unwelcoming face of the Demon Lord Ghirahim.

"Finally you're awake. I didn't think my spell would have you out for that long. You must be extremely poor at magic defense," he hissed," Upsetting for the daughter of a sorcerer."

"What do you want?" I asked exasperated. Only the throw the entire world into chaos and once again resurrect my one true master, Demise. I sat up he had just caught my attention.

"You mean the one from the legends? Well good luck with that," I said and began leaving.

"How dare you disrespect me like that!" Ghirahim roared. Ghirahim shoved me into a patch of thorn bushes. I winced and stood back up.

"You still haven't told me what I have to do with any of this," I said.

"Have you ever heard the prophecy of the second Triforce?" Ghirahim asked.

"Well... no," I said

"Exactly as I assumed. I am here to stop the blasted prophecy and bring unending chaos to the world. I guess I'll need to restate it if you really need to know my plans but I don't really feel like doing so right now," he said.

"I'll just see myself out then," I say.

"Ughhhhh fine here it is then," he said giving in,

'The end is near,

Stop the flood of our tears,

Heroes arise from time,

Undoing evil's crime,

Twelve holders of the power,

Shall climb evil's tower,

From tribes throughout,

Heroes without a doubt,"

"You may not of realized yet but you are a holder of the second Triforce. The second triforce does not have a mark but an aura. I could tell that you were one of them from over a mile away.

"You're not going to kill me. Are you?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. It's against my moral to murder a young child without a reason. Though I may be accomplishing something even worse," He hissed. Then he snapped and a cage of pure magic appeared around me.

"Let...Me...Go," I said through gritted teeth.

"Ha, you think words will stop me. You foolish girl. No one can stop me!" Ghirahim laughed. Then I saw an arrow shoot from nowhere and Link jumped out from the bushes. The arrow hit Ghirahim in the shoulder and he roared in pain.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Link asked Ghirahim.

"You...Boy...Get...Out...Of...My...Sight,"Ghirahim hissed.

"Release Impa or I don't move from the spot," Link said.

"Fine, just take the stupid girl and leave," he snapped and the jail disappeared.

"We ran off and Link shouted,"Next time don't call Impa stupid"


End file.
